


INF Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: INE - Fandom, INF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, drunk/tired inf, inf hotels, inf paradise, inf:a new beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title describes itself, it's INF fanfiction. Expect bad grammar and misspellings.(This was also posted on wattpad, but I'm posting it here because why not.)





	1. Paradose

It was a pretty normal day at paradise, Yui was putting the cap on it so she wouldn't spill it and making darth vader noises to annoy the others. Yuri was with them, she kept saying 'Where am I?' though. Sakyu is in the hot tub trying to act normal whilst making multiple attempts pronouncing 'Um'. 

Jay is still being her demonic self, and Yui is trying to be the bangster she isn't. Inkyu and Ayari are in the other room yelling at eachother, and BiBi is fucking pissed. Rifu is on drugs and Yume has drank too much Vodka to the point where she can't stand up. And heres a reminder, this is normal. 

And obviously, Rifu took a paradose of drugs. At this point, BiBi has jumped out of the building, Yume is drooling, Sakyu is spreading the drums, Jay has left the room, Inkyu and Ayari got into a fist fight and now Inkyu is on the ground coughing up blood. And another reminder, Cheeai is probably the only sane one here.

All of a sudden, G comes into the room, and G starts to help Sakyu spread the drums. Inkyu finally gets up and checks her town, it says that they're all on Top Paradise, or the home of GIVE SOMEBODY ELSE THAT VOICE. Ayari was also on the floor, and is now getting up.

Ayari picks herself up off the floor and limps to the door, blood is dripping from her legs, and a knife is in one of them. Finally, Kaiki enters the room. 

Kaiki screams at all the blood and drugs scattered across the hotel room. She calls the cops, but Kaiki is a fucking idiot, and keeps forgetting that they have no cellphone service on the paradise. But, the cops actually show up, and Ayari gets arrested for almost killing someone, Rifu gets arrested for taking drugs, and Sakyu gets arrested for spreading the drums.


	2. drunk (tired) INF fictions 1: the board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I wrote this and that's why it sucks.

"Yui!!!!" calls ayamari-chan "GOD GOD" yui screams lodudt "yui i'm board" ayari says "whi" yui replies ayari joums upe pitu the chair and screams "YYUI I MA GONANA DIEE FROM BOARDED" yui lolksa at her with a wired koji in her face ayari looks psiecd and thnen ssakyo0 comes into then rom a nd stards to spreed the drrysn all over the rrom an d yui getys abnrgy and the n buibji coem s into the rok and helkso sakmjt spred the ahdb d na d ayari lebs the r0om while yuik is abnt to j00p out da b8dkldn and sjay coe ms intom the rom adn telss yyujk to not ahjnm out abak ba8uoaldk ab nd when inj8i eneters the ronm y00i almosts flisp[s outb aof the ndujlding and so m=]she deos just that the ned


End file.
